I'm Sorry
by Devils'kin
Summary: Just a short drabble. Read and tell me what you think please. I would love feed back.


**Hermione ran into her room crying. She couldn't believe they had said that. Her boys telling her she wasn't wanted. She was the smart one. The one that figured everything out. They needed her. At least that's what she had always thought. That she was apart of the group. That they were The Golden Trio, and that meant the three of them forever. Her dream was just that though a dream.**

**As Hermione cried, she used her wand to start her music player. The song turned to 'Tied Together With a Smile' by Taylor Swift.**

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty**_

_**Is the face in the mirror looking back at you **_

_**You walk around here thinking your not pretty **_

_**But that true cause I know you**_

**Hermione thought of all the times she was pushed aside. Even by her best friends for some girl prettier then her. She thought about all the men who just wanted her because she was the best friend of the Savior of the Wizarding World. The thought of being the ugly bookworm of the group was getting to her. Of course all her friends said she was pretty but that didn't stop Ron from cheating on her with Luna.**

_**Hold on baby your losing it**_

_**The waters high you're jumping into it **_

_**And letting go….. And no one knows **_

_**You cry but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one. **_

_**And you tie it together with a smile**_

_**But your coming undone**_

**Hermione thought of all the times she had wished for the pain to go away. The pressure to be the responsible one. She wanted to be a normal girl without the concern of her best friends and family dying every time they left the house. The worrying that if she didn't finish the riddle or problem fast enough someone would pay with it with their life. She didn't want the pressure that was pushing on her from all sides.**

_**I guess it was true love was all you wanted**_

_**Cause you're giving it away look it's extra change**_

_**Hoping it'll end up in his pocket**_

_**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain**_

_**Oh, cause it's not his price to pay**_

_**Not his price to pay **_

**Hermione thought of all the relationships she had, had over the last 5 years. The pain that came from Viktor, Ron, Remus, Harry, Draco, even Blasé. All her lovers at one point. All doomed from the start. To leave her crying at night so they would never know. So she could stay. Her relationships always got in the way of her figuring out whatever problem Harry had. But whatever relationship he or Ron were in were just the stuff of boys. **

_**Hold on baby your losing it**_

_**The waters high you're jumping into it **_

_**And letting go….. And no one knows **_

_**You cry but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one. **_

_**And you tie it together with a smile**_

_**But your coming undone**_

**Hermione was sick and tired of being the one that got everyone else out of trouble. Having to bail them out. Going to the library to help everyone but herself. She put a smile on her face every morning just to cry at night. To cry for the life she would never have. The love that her best friends had found. The one thing she could only ever dream of. She watched around her as all her friends got into relationships and got started on their families it was her the Problem Solver that was still single and miserable.**

_**You're tied together with a smile**_

_**But your coming undone… oh**_

_**Goodbye, baby**_

_**Goodbye, baby**_

_**With a smile baby, baby**_

**Hermione lay on her bed wishing she could just throw away her responsibilities and leave everyone here. Leave her friends, her family, the new world she herself had helped create. She wished she could for once be the one to fall in love. Start a family and be happy. She wished she could have known this when she had been saved from that troll first year. Hermione was sad and lonely she knew that her time was spent. **

**The family she had thought cared for her had left her for dead. Had finally shown all the wanted was Harry and she was just extra baggage. Hermione got off her bed. Putting a silencing charm around the room she locked the door. Moving around her room she first got her never-full bag. Putting in everything she had. After that was done she opened a secret compartment in her wall. In the little cabinet she pulled out the gifts that Harry and the rest of her family had given her. She wiped the last of her tears off her face. Pulling them out she sorted which ones she should bring. After a lot of debate she decided against bringing her Caller. It was given to her from Harry. Back when Ron left them Harry had given it to her so that no matter what she could always have him come to help her. Even though it put a lump in her throat to leave it she did. She had to, it had a tracker on it. So Harry could always find her. **

**Hermione looked around the bare room wishing she could stay, but knowing she couldn't. Hermione took a deep breath. She closed her eyes committing the smell of her room to her memory she turned on her heel and dissaporated away from everything she had ever known. Hermione Jane Granger left two tokens that she had even existed in that house. The Caller and a small note with five words and two teardrops.**

_**I'm sorry, I can't stay.**_

* * *

**A/N Before I get flames I want you all to know this was a drabble a short chapter that anyone who wishes can use. All I ask is that you tell me first. After all I'm curious as to what could happen. So if you want to take on my little challenge send me a message. Anyone who writes with this will get my feedback exactly as I see it... if you ask for it but be warned i can be very harsh. **

**If you have an idea or a song that you cant fit right I may be able to help but I only write certain topics so if I can't help you I am very sorry.**

**So if you dont mind I'd like too know what you think of this. I've tried a couple differemt continuations but nothing I particularly liked. So review I can take flames how else am I to inprove?**

***DISCLAIMER* Seriously if I owned Harry Potter or any of the characters I would be well not in this pathetic little village in Ohio where nothing ever happens but snow.**


End file.
